Be Careful What You Wish For
by Alvera
Summary: The one thing that the Wizarding world wants more than anything is Voldemort’s downfall. But nothing in this world is free, everything has it’s price...Warning: To say that this is quite a dark fic is putting it mildly...
1. The Wish

Title: A Wish Your Heart Makes – Part 1

Author: Alvera

E-mail: bookcrazy988@yahoo.co.uk

Rating: PG-13 at the moment.

Warnings: Angst, Non happy ending, and Character deaths by the truckloads. 

Disclaimers: I own nothing. All the characters and places are owned by JK Rowling, Scholastic books, etc and most of the plot and the ideas about vampires are owned by Joss Whendon, Mutant Enemy etc. I'm just borrowing them. I promise to return them as I found them… well almost how I found them, they may be a little traumatised

Spoilers: Major Spoilers for the first four Harry Potter books and very, very minor spoilers for a series 3 episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Summary: The one thing that the Wizarding world wants more than anything is Voldemort's downfall. But nothing in this world is free, everything has it's price.

Feedback: YES! YES! YES! Please! *Begging on my knees* I love feedback. Either e-mail me or review, please *Smiles sweetly*

A/N: This story was inspired and based on an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 10 house points for anyone that knows which episode it's based on.

The common room was empty. Empty that is except for four people. Harry, Hermione, Fred and George were alone. School had broken up for the Christmas Holiday's and since the return of Voldemort, all time with your family was precious. Harry didn't want to be with the Dursleys, and the Dursleys didn't want Harry at home. Hermmione's parents were going through a messy split, and Hermione didn't want to be at home while her parents were arguing. Molly and Arthur were working on a project for Dumbledore and even if they hadn't been the four Weasley children still at school would have stayed over for Christmas. Molly and Arthur thought that it was safer for them to be there. So, the only Gryfindors still at school were Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

The Dursleys, being the kind souls that that they were, had sent Harry an empty water bottle for Christmas, and so now Harry, Hermione, Fred and George were playing Truth or Dare. Ron was in his dormitory and Ginny had gone outside for some fresh air. Hermione, who had been the last person asked a question, spun the bottle. It pointed to Fred.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth" He replied quickly. She'd already given him a dare before, to eat one of his canary creams.

"Ok, um… I know, who was your first crush?" 

His reply was almost inaudible.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Angelina," He replied, slightly louder.

"Fred and Angie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,…" George began to chant. Harry laughed as Fred span the bottle, willing it to point to George so that he could as an equally embarrassing question. But it didn't, it pointed to Harry.

"Truth or dare, Harry?"

"Um, I'll go for Truth"

"Hermione?" Ron called, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is this yours?" He handed her a necklace. Hermione looked at it and shook her head.

"I don't think it's Ginny's either," She said.

"Let me see," Harry said. It was a silver locked, with an intricate design on the front. Hermione was still holding the chain when Fred asked, "If you could have one wish granted what would it be?"

Harry, still holding the locket, looked up.

"I wish Voldemort could be defeated" Suddenly there was a flash of light…


	2. At What Cost?

Title: A Wish Your Heart Makes

Chapter: 2/?

A/N: 10 House points to rainyday88 for correctly guessing which episode this fic is based on.

When Harry's eyes became accustomed to the gloom that now surrounded them, he saw that he was still in the Gryffindor Common Room, but there was something different about it. The curtains were torn, the carpet was in tatters and there was dust everywhere.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione ask, "Where are we? What happened?"

"I don't know," He replied, as panic began to set in, "I just said that I wished… The locket!" He suddenly realised what must have happened.

"What about it?" Hermione asked, obviously confused.

"It must have granted my wish"

"So you-know-who's been defeated?" Hermione asked.

"He must have been"

"Cool!" Hermione said, a smile spreading over her face. Harry looked around once more.

"Yeah," He agreed, "But at what cost?"

"We should find someone who knows what's happened," She suggested.

"What about the locket?" Harry asked.

"I'll take it," Hermione said, putting on, "it could be our only way home"

Harry nodded and got his feet.

"Well," Hermione said, "I don't think there's anyone here"

Hermione couldn't have been more right. The common rooms were deserted. The corridors were deserted. Where children's shouts had once rung through the halls, only the ghost ventured. For in Voldemort's defeat, devastation was brought about, and the once magnificent Hogwarts was now no more that a ruin.

"There's no one here" Harry said, after they had searched the corridors, "not a soul" Hermione shivered. The sun was setting and without any fires the castle was cold.

"Well, maybe we can find someone at Hogsmeade who knows what's happened," Hermione suggested, "we're sure to be able to find a room in the three broomsticks"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, somehow knowing that they wouldn't.

Hermione shivered. It didn't seem such a good idea to leave the castle now. They had been expecting Hogsmeade to be brighter, livelier. But it wasn't. It was almost dead. The lights had all been smashed and it was dark and creepy and horrible. There was a feeling of death and destruction which they hadn't been able to shake off since they left the castle.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a bottle being kicked behind them. They spun around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the shadows. The bottle that he had kicked rolled across the road and only stopped when it hid the shop over the road from them. There was something different about him. He was wearing muggle clothes, black leather trousers and a white t-shirt.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. He had never been so pleased to see him.

"Potter," Draco said. But there was something odd about the way he spoke. Hermione could have imagined it but it seemed almost predatorily.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked. He was so glad to see someone that he didn't realise how much everything had changed.

"Oh, you know," Draco sounded like he was talking about the weather, or the time of day, "Dead, undead, about to die…"

"What do mean?" Harry asked, beginning to realise that something was seriously weird about this conversation.

"I was merely referring to your present situation,"

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, slightly surprised as he hadn't seen her, "I thought you were dead; oh well, I'll just enjoy killing you again,"

Before his words had a chance to sink in, they heard a voice from the shadows.

"Boring, I hate it when they don't scream"


End file.
